Naruto and Hinata's Drabbles
by xXGorgeous-NightmareXx
Summary: A short compilation of drabbles written by me. Lot's of fluff. NaruHina.


**I wrote these drabbles long, loooonnnggg ago, but just decided to upload them today :D Anyway, just so you don't get confused, I wrote them from the perspective of Shippuden, and where Hinata and Naruto are already a grounded, established couple. **

**_Naruto and Hinata's Drabbles_**

**Snow Day**

"Hinata! Oi, Hinata! What's it you're staring at?" Naruto called to Hinata, who was perched on a window, gazing out the window. She glanced in his direction.

"The snow, Naruto. I'm staring at the snow." Hinata had managed to overcome her stutter sometime around when she and Naruto became a couple.

"What're you staring at snow for? It's just snow." Naruto said, jumping to a bed in the room and hopping up and down. Hinata smiled a small one.

"I don't know. Snow's just so pure and sweet. It looks so pretty." Hinata faced Naruto. "It's pretty just like you, Naruto." Naruto snorted.

"Don't you mean drop dead gorgeous?" Hinata giggled.

"Yes. Snow is that too." Naruto nodded vigorously in agreement, but suddenly stopped.

"Wait, what about me?"

**Flowers**  
>Hinata inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of grass and orchids. She had walked to the orchid meadow, the one with the soft, cool grass and the deep purple, fragrant flowers. She lied on her back and simply stared up at the changing clouds. She know knew why Shikamaru liked looking at the clouds so much. They're big and fluffy and white and big and fluffy.<p>

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata craned her neck upward as far as she could, which was very little, and gazed at a sprinting Naruto. "I didn't expect to see you here!" Hinata smiled, and looked back up at the clouds.

"I guess you either, Naruto." Naruto's footsteps slowed, and suddenly the fox boy plopped beside her on the grass. It was silent for a moment.

"So, Hinata-chan. Whadda wanna do now that I'm here?" Naruto asked Hinata. She turned her head slowly towards Naruto, her fan of dark hair shifting beneath her. Gazing at him, she sat up slowly.

"What do you want to do, Naruto-kun?" Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Hinata took this moment to smile and plant a soft kiss on the fox boy's lips.

**Lunch**  
>Hinata had just finished making the batter for the tempura when Naruto burst through the door.<p>

"Hinata! I'm home!" Naruto called, strolling into the kitchen. Hinata smiled.

"Welcome back." Naruto paused and sniffed the air. Twice.

"My gosh, Hinata, what're you cooking? It smells like, _good!_" Hinata gestured to the shrimp.

"I'm cooking shrimp tempura." She said simply. Naruto groaned. Hinata's posture faltered. "Wha-what happened? Don't you want tempura?" Naruto quickly noticed the sad look on her face and took Hinata in a warm hug.

"Hinata-chan, **anything** you cook is awesome." Naruto buried his face in Hinata's long, dark hair. "It's just that today...I want something _else_ with lunch."

Hinata caught on immediately.

She jerked up, her face a dark tomato red.

"N-n-n-no, Naruto! W-we can't d-do _that!_" Naruto shrugged.

"Why not? I've missed you so much during that long mission." Naruto said, his voice muffled in Hinata's hair. Hinata's blush just got deeper, but she didn't make any move to shake Naruto off, either.

"Come _on_, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, taking big, awkward steps toward the bedroom. With Hinata still in his arms. "It's been _soooo_ friggin' long!" Naruto still continued toward the bedroom, and again Hinata made no real move to stop them. They arrived at the door when Hinata gasped.

"Wait! Wait!" She twisted out of Naruto's hug. "I have oil on the fire!" She went around Naruto and half-ran, half-jogged to the kitchen. She hoped the oil hadn't started getting popping yet. Popping oil is a fire hazard.

**_"Hinaaaaaataaaaaa!"_** Naruto groaned.

"No, Naruto-kun!" Hinata called back. Reaching the stove, one hand reached for the knob, but she froze, thoughts brewing in her mind. Hinata smiled slyly.

And Naruto received the biggest shock of his life when in one fluid motion, Hinata turned off the flame, turned around, and sprinted back upstairs.

**Optimus Prime**

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, glomping Naruto where he stood. Naruto stiffened; today was one of _those_ days. Those freaky, OMG-WTH days where Hinata was...bubbly. Very bubbly. Super bubbly.

_Naruto Uzumaki bubbly._  
>But Naruto was happy to see Hinata, anyway. His signature sloppy grin appeared on his features immediately.<p>

"Hey Hinata! What're you here for?" _Here_ was smack in the middle of Ichiraku Ramen, where Naruto had just finished his fourth bowl of ramen. Hinata tugged on Naruto's sleeve like a small child.

"Come on! Come back to the Hyuuga Compound with me!" She said brightly. Naruto hesitated, and Hinata reacted by jerking him out of his seat.

On these days, Hinata also tended to be a bit...violent.

"W-why do you want to go there?" Naruto stuttered. A violent Hyuuga was a **very** scary Hyuuga. Hinata tugged on his arm harder, dragging him towards the direction of the Hyuuga Compound.

"I wanna have fun!" she said. Naruto only managed to gape at Hinata.

**_"You wanna do what?"_** Naruto exclaimed. Maybe his thoughts were a bit on the perverted side, but in this state, Hinata could freaking do anything.

The Hyuuga turned and gazed at the fox boy in his eyes lovingly. Naruto's hope for a normal Hinata grew just a bit stronger.

"We have to make a new jutsu! I want my eyes to shoot lasers so I can be all _"pewpewpew!"_ like a cyborg!"

Naruto groaned as his hope fell. But he complied to the giggly Hinata's wishes and followed her to the Hyuuga Compound, remembering to turn back and pay for his ramen.

He wasn't getting in trouble **again.**

**Sing **

Hinata was reading a book. Just a simple, cute little book with intelligent talking little animals and such. It wasn't a picture book, oh no; if Hiashi had found the teen reading a picture book, he might've passed out right on the spot. Or destroy the book and blame Naruto for corrupting his daughter's mind, and then try to kill him brutally in the Forest of Death. One of those two.

But soon Hinata grew bored with the book. She placed her beaded book mark on her page and set the book down on the dresser. Idly, she began singing. She wasn't singing loudly either; she didn't want her family members going deaf.

_This feeling is new born  
>Face it with your arms outstretched, don't be afraid,<br>call a name.  
>Even the meaning of words is being reborn<br>Even when I fall down and cry,  
>I've come to feel that everything has a reason<em>

Pausing from her song, Hinata turned to gaze out her window.

And was met with yellow. Lots of yellow.

Hinata shrieked out of surprise and promptly fell off of her bed.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun! Wh-what are you doing here?" Hinata squeaked. Naruto leaped through Hinata's window on onto her bed to look down at her with a frown. Wordlessly, he helped her back onto the bed, overlooking the deep blush that was overcoming her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you can sing, Hinata?" Naruto asked the bewildered Hyuuga softly. The blush on Hinata's face deepened.

"Y-You mean y-you didn't go d-d-deaf?" Hinata said, her voice way too high pitched. Naruto's silly grin appeared on his face.

"Are you _kidding?_ You sounded fantastic!" Uzumaki screamed. Wrapping his arms around Hinata, he buried his face in Hinata's neck. If it was even possible, Hinata's blush grew even deeper, turning her entire body a dark tomato red.

A couple of seconds passed before Naruto noticed that Hinata had stopped moving.

Pulling back, the Hyuuga's head hung loosely on her neck. Naruto's eyes widened.

**_"SAAAAAKUURAAAAAAA!_**

**Rain**

Today was a day where Hinata was bored. Utterly. Freaking. Bored. Boredom was something Hinata wasn't used to. She always had something to do; it could be knitting or sewing or practicing or even snuggling with Naruto. But Hinata was out of yarn, all of her sewing needles were misplaced, and Naruto was out on a week-long mission. Hinata wouldn't dare call on Neji-niisan; she can still feel some very negative vibes coming from the prodigy every time she came near him. Sakura and Ino were out doing errands for Tsunade-sama, and everyone else was out doing whatever.

Yes, Hinata was truthfully, very bored.

Wrapped in her covers like a mummy, Hinata stared outside. To add to her boredom and gloom, it was raining. Pouring. The sky was a dark gray, and rain pounded on the small window. Hinata hated the rain. There were few things the Hyuuga teen hated, but rain was one of them. Rain is cold and unrelenting; Hinata didn't mind a small drizzle, but rain like this just put a dent in her day.

Hearing a small tapping sound, Hinata managed to sit up and gaze at her window. Suprisingly a hawk was at her window, tapping the glass with one clawed foot. Hinata opened her window quickly and swept the little bird inside. It was soaking wet and visibly shaking. Snatching a towel off of her dresser, she started drying the hawk off, until she noticed a little roll of paper tied to its ankle. Hinata untied the paper and opened it.

_Hey Hinata-chan! It's Naruto! If this message got to you, then that's fantastic! I just want to let you know that I love you with all my heart. I'm returning home very soon, so expect a whole day of snuggling! I don't like the rain either, but having a way to talk to you just makes it a bit better. Dattebayo!  
>xoxoxoxo!<br>Naruto Uzumaki _

Hinata clutched the small letter to her heart. Even miles away, Naruto managed to make the day seem brighter, even through the rain.


End file.
